


Selfishness Is In The Sharing

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: GacktJOB, YELLOW FRIED CHICKENz
Genre: M/M, Orgy, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Gackt, Chachamaru and You had found peace and happiness in their un-conventual relationship but when Gackt decides to try a conventual relationship with Jon instead, and give up both his lovers, You is less than happy. In fact, he's determined to get things back to some semblance of what they had been before, by any means necessary.





	Selfishness Is In The Sharing

            “Guys, I think we should call this over,” Gackt informed his two. “I'm getting too old to be in this kind of relationship, I need something normal.”

            “Since when do you need normal?” You demanded angrily, unable to believe that after so many years, Gackt was breaking up with him. “And how are you too old? I'm older than you, anc Cha’s older than both of us! We both still want this! Stop giving me excuses!”

            “You, leave him be,” Cha said, trying to calm You down. “If Gackt wants to end this then it's not bad. We have each other still, we're not alone.”

            “So ,you're OK with this?” Gackt asked, relieved that at least one of his lovers understood.

            “What can I say. I am too old for this,” Cha replied. “But I find it impossible to choose between the two of you, I love you both so much. So if you leave me with just You, then I’ll never have to make that decision. This three-way relationship had to end someday.”

            “Well I'm not alright with it!” You announced angrily. “Why the hell do you want out! We had everything perfect and now you're both saying you didn't like what we had? Am I the only one who loved having not one soul mate but two?”

            “No, I love it too,” Gackt admitted. “Just, there's someone else, an American named Jon, I'd like to try and have a normal relationship with him. You and Cha have each other, you don't need me complicating things.”

            “So that's how it is?” You demanded. “Two lovers aren't enough for you? You need to go out and find a third!”

            “You, please!” Gackt begged but You had already stormed out of the room, leaving the other two men alone.

            “Don't worry, I'll take care of him,” Chachamaru promised. “You just go for it with Jon. If it fails, we'll welcome you back.”  
            “Despite being too old for this?” Gackt teased.

            “I've yet to make my decision,” Chachamaru responded. “I don't think I’d ever be able to choose, so no matter what, as long as I have at least one of you I can be happy.”

            “I want you to go,” Gackt ordered. “You needs you to fix the damage I’ve just done.”

            “I'll try.” Chachamaru promised, as he got up and gave Gackt one last kiss goodbye. Their three way romance had been good while it had lasted, and he was sad that it was over, but life went on. When he thought about it, the only change would be he could no longer sleep with Gackt whenever he pleased.

 

            Weeks passed and life seemed to have returned to normal, as they prepared for the upcoming Europe tour. Gackt had changed the band line up again but Cha and You were there by his side as always, along with the American named Jon. Chachamaru had expected You to erupt in anger once more at his inclusion to the band, especially as he was another vocalist, but surprisingly You had remained calm and accepted Jon easily. A little too easily for Chachamaru's liking. Clearly You was plotting something, though any warnings he tried to pass on to Gackt fell on deaf ears. Gackt was convinced You had simply accepted the situation and it wasn't like You had done anything to prove otherwise. He had been kind and friendly to Jon, even helping him when he struggled with Japanese words, he talked to Gackt as easily as he always did and at night he went home with Chachamaru and acted the perfect boyfriend. Perhaps they had simply broke into two couples but still Chachamaru was sceptical and one night before they were due to go on stage, You let Chachamaru in on his plans.

            “I'm going to add Jon into our relationship,” You announced. “Seduce him into cheating on Gackt with me.”

            “Why?” Chachamaru asked, more concerned that You was trying to sabotage Gackt's relationship than threatening to cheat on him. After so long in a threesome, Chachamaru thought nothing of sharing his lovers with others.

            “Because with Jon cheating on him with me, Gackt will have to see that he can't have a normal relationship!” You explained. “Either he walks away from all of us or comes back into our arms. I know it'll be the second, he still loves us you know.”

            “What if he forgives Jon?” Chachamaru asked. “Or finds a lover who won't cheat? Who says Jon will be seduced anyway? Your plan is nothing but selfish and not even well thought out.”

            “Well if Gackt finds someone else, we can have Jon!” You replied with a happy smile.

            “So what, one lover isn't enough for you? You need two men?” Chachamaru demanded.

            “Yes I do,” You retorted, angry at Chachamaru for not supporting him. “Look, you're great in bed, amazing even, and you should be enough but now it's like masturbating, compared to regular sex. Both get you off but only one satisfies your soul.”

            “You're a selfish bastard.” Chachamaru declared angrily, just as Takumi walked in.

            “I'm sorry, have I interrupted something?” Takeru asked, realising the couple had been arguing.

            “No, we'd finished.” You announced, leaving the room and a frustrated Chachamaru alone with Takumi, who had a thousand questions but asked none, as he realised the guitarist just wanted to be left alone.

 

            The live ended successfully and feeling pleased Jon headed into the showers to wash with a smile on his lips. Gackt was an amazing vocalist and it was an honour to perform beside him. He was more than relieved to be accepted by both band and fans alike, though of course their were fans who disliked his presence in the band.

            Turning the water on, Jon quickly stripped the remains of his clothes and stepped under the hot water, feeling cleaner already as he knew that his sweat, and most likely a whole layer of Gackt's perfume, was washed off his body. He was just reaching for the shower gel when he heard the door open behind him and glancing over his shoulder he saw You enter the room.

            “Do you mind sharing? I'm kind of in a rush and there's no showers left.” You explained, already stripping off. Feeling a little strange, Jon nodded his agreement as he continued to wash himself.

            “You sure Gackt won't mind?” Jon asked, as You slid behind him and took the shower gel from Jon's hands.

            “Oh, he'll be fine with this.” You replied, as he began to rub the soap into Jon's back. It felt nice and relaxing after such a vigorous live and so Jon ignored his guilt and let You wash him. It wasn't like he was really cheating on Gackt, he was only showering with You.

            It was as You was washing Jon's hair for him, that the vocalist felt it, You's erection brushing against his ass and instantly he moved away, embarrassed for the guitarist. He said nothing, pretending like he didn't realise but to his surprise he felt the guitarist pushing closer and closer, until he was against the wall with You pressed right behind him, his erection actually pushing his ass cheeks apart slightly.

            “You, I think you should get out.” Jon said, not unkindly but with no uncertainty in his tone of voice.

            “Why? It's not like Gackt will mind,” You informed Jon. “He's more than used to sharing his lovers.”

            “Lovers?” Jon asked but You only smiled knowingly and pushed himself even closer against Jon.

            “Come on Jon, aren't we friends? Let me pleasure you.” You begged, as he reached between them and wrapped his long fingers around Jon's length, rubbing slightly. Jon gasped in surprised pleasure and was ashamed to realise that he was gradually becoming more and more aroused by the guitarist’s presence. Why had he agreed to let You shower with him in the first place? Two beautiful men, naked and wet in the shower, how could they not turn each other on?

            Behind the pair the door was opened and Jon gasped as he saw Gackt approach. Instantly he tried to explain but Gackt wasn't listening to him. Instead he angrily approached You and yanked him away from Jon, who had the sense to remain silent. Somehow Gackt knew that this was all You's doing and as they talked Jon realised that Gackt's opinion of him hadn't been damaged in the slightest.

            “Chachamaru told you, didn't he!?” You exclaimed angrily.

            “He warned me,” Gackt replied. “Seriously You, what do you think you're doing?”

            “I'm getting you back! Can't you see that?” You demanded. “I don't care how many men you're with, just as long as one of them is me!”

            “So what? You want this to become the four of us?” Gackt demanded. “What next? Five, six, seven? You're just going to sleep with any man that takes your fancy, like some kind of sex mad slut?”

            “Look who's talking!” You exclaimed. “Chachamaru was only added into the relationship because you couldn't keep it in your pants! You expect me to believe you and Jon are different? Another man will catch your eye and it'll become a three way once more, only I won't be part of this one!”

            “You're really never going to let me have a normal relationship, are you?” Gackt asked, letting his anger go. It was his fault You had fallen in love with Chachamaru too, perhaps the guitarist was right; If he hadn't cheated then the two of them would have been a normal couple right now. As much as he loved Jon, Gackt missed You terribly and seeing him now, naked and hard, he let go of his desire for a normal life. “Fine, have Jon.”

            “What?!” Jon exclaimed, totally stunned at this revelation.

            “Baby, if you want to keep me, we're all going to have to learn to share,” Gackt announced. “It's the three of us, or none of us I'm afraid. You's just never going to accept it any other way.”

            “So what? I'm to join some kind of romantic orgy, or lose my boyfriend?” Jon demanded angrily, glaring between his lover and You, who now looked smug after getting his own way.

            “Perhaps, if it makes it easier, you could think of us as a couple and them as a couple and we just have sex in any combination we choose?” Gackt suggested but Jon looked less than convinced. “Baby please, just let You fuck you.” Gackt begged. “It'll be so hot to see you taken by another man. Do it for me? You can make your decision in time.”

            “I told you Gackt wouldn't mind.” You replied, with the same smile that a spoilt child had when they'd got their own way yet again but knew they really shouldn't have.

            “For now, it's just sex,” Jon announced as he looked between the two men. “Gackt is my boyfriend and Chachamaru is yours.”

            “Whatever you tell yourself.” You informed Jon, as he pushed himself against the vocalist’s back once more, as his hands wrapped around his wrists holding them above his head. His mouth moved over Jon's neck, kissing him over and over again as he slowly rubbed his erection against his ass moaning lightly at the pleasure such a simple action could bring.

            Grabbing a chair Gackt settled down to watch the show, already stroking himself through the shorts he had worn during the live, the only item of clothing left on his half naked body. You was selfish and unreasonable but Gackt couldn't help but give in to the guitarist’s demands.

            Chachamaru had grown curious to what was taking so long and as it suddenly occurred to him what might have happened, he stormed into the bathroom taking in the scene in an instant. With a groan he watched his lover rub himself against Jon, as Gackt practically masturbated at the sight. He should have known better than to get Gackt to stop this from happening! Of course the vocalist would end up giving in, he always did when more sex was part of the equation.

            “Congratulations, your normal relationship lasted just over a month.” Chachamaru replied unimpressed and Gackt merely smiled.

            “I tried,” He answered. “Come here, I’ve missed you.”

            “If anybody could complicate a threesome, it would be you.” Chachamaru sighed, as he eagerly kissed Gackt, feeling the neglected part of his heart fill with love. He hadn't realised how much he had missed Gackt until this moment and the kiss became heated and passionate quickly.

            Desperate to taste Gackt once more, Chachamaru quickly stripped the vocalist of his shorts and wrapped his mouth around the now exposed length, as Gackt stroked his long hair gently as he stared over at his two other lovers, who were now truly making love. Their moans filled the small room, as You pounded hard and fast into the new vocalist without hesitation or worry.

            “You like this, don't you Jon? Someone different inside you?” You asked and Jon moaned his agreement.

            “Yes!” Jon screamed out, though You was unsure if it was in answer to his question, or because he had managed to pleasure Jon just perfectly. It didn't matter now anyway, he was reaching his peak and within moments he let his orgasm overtake him, clutching to Jon as his knees went weak.

            “Chacha likes his men on hands and knees,” You informed Jon, as they remained joined. “Makes it easy for him to pleasure his partner. Would you like that? He's a caring lover.”

            “Cha too?” Jon asked, as he glanced over to find the man in question with his mouth wrapped around his boyfriend’s erection, sucking him eagerly.

            “Hey Cha! It's your turn!” You called out but the guitarist ignored him, wanting to bring Gackt to completion before he got involved with someone else.

            “You, I'm not so sure...” Jon protested but as You moved away from him and went to find a towel to dry off, Jon decided that he wouldn't mind being pleasured by Chachamaru. He was still hard and needy and You's actions made it perfectly clear he was planning to leave soon.

            Gackt gasped as orgasm hit and came deep in Chachamaru's mouth, as his fingers grabbed hold of Cha's hair hard enough to pull, knowing the guitarist actually got off on that. With a soft smile Chachamaru gently escaped Gackt's grip and licked his lips, in hope there was just a trace of Gackt left on them. He saw You watching him and he knew he owed the guitarist an apology but that was a private matter that he would deal with later. Right now he wanted to experience what it was that had managed to keep Gackt faithful for an entire month, despite the temptation of two ex-lovers working so close beside him.

            “Is it my turn to shower now?” Chachamaru asked, his gaze on Jon who knew exactly what was really been asked.

            “I hear you like your partners on all fours.” Jon replied with a smirk, shocking Chachamaru who had no idea when such information had been given to the vocalist. Shooting Gackt an accusing gaze, he headed towards Jon letting his own shorts fall to the floor around his feet. The one advantage of these YFC costumes was that you always ended up practically naked by the end of the concert.

            “Sex is an animalistic act, it's best done like animals,” Chachamaru explained, as he approached Jon and wrapped the vocalist in his arms. “I hope You wasn't too rough on you. He can get carried away.”

            “I can take it.” Jon bragged and Chachamaru smiled as he let his lips gently brush Jon's. He was so different to the other guitarist, who had been rough and controlling but it was no surprise, Chachamaru had always been a gentle person, taking control through kind words and gentle gestures. Power wasn't something he demanded more something he had and Jon responded easily to this new partner who was in no rush to simply pleasure himself within him. Chachamaru really wanted to touch and kiss him first and Jon had no protests about letting him do so.

            “Did you miss me?” You asked needlessly before leaving the room. He was tired and had achieved everything he had wanted to do tonight but he needed to make sure Gackt still loved him before he could go.

            “I missed you,” Gackt admitted as he stood up to kiss You gently. “Breaking up with the two of you was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do.”

            “You're an idiot,” You informed him. “To abandon two men who love and adore you, for anyone else.”

            “Jon loves and adores me too. I love him You. You do realise that, right?” Gackt asked, worried that the guitarist simply didn't get it.

            “I don't care who you love, as long as you love me.” You replied, kissing Gackt once more before he left the room to think things over. Now his smug satisfaction had faded, he realised just how complicated the situation had got now that he had messed everything up, he could only hope and pray that things would settle down like they had before. Could a four way really work, or would they just slip back into two couples again? No, that wouldn't happen! He's never stop loving either Cha or Gackt and he'd make sure neither of them would ever dare to think about leaving him.

 

            Gackt watched Chachamaru pleasure his lover, with a soft smile on his lips. Chachamaru was always so considerate and kind, putting up with whatever crazy demands were thrown on him as if it was just something that happened every day. It was an admirable quality and what had caught Gackt's attention in the first place. There was no way he couldn't have not cheated on You and prevented this whole mess but for now he pushed such thoughts aside. To watch Chachamaru pleasuring himself in Jon, who as suggested had dropped onto all fours, wasn't the kind of thing he could just ignore. Already his penis had sprung back to life and Gackt went to join his lovers, it was about time he had a shower.

            Standing before Jon, Gackt didn't even have to ask his lover to pleasure him, though it was far from Jon's best attempt. Distracted by Chachamaru, who was both inside him and pleasuring him, Jon was beyond caring about anything outside the duel pleasure he was receiving. His moans had been loud before and still came, though silenced dramatically around Gackt's length. As much as he loved sex with Gackt, Chachamaru was special and Jon thrived on the way he was so gentle and yet still forceful. His body shook and without even realising it, he had cum against the wet tiles beneath him. Still Chachamaru moved inside him, bringing him more and more pleasure until he felt his body being filled for the second time that night.

            Straight away he was being encouraged up and soon found his back to the wall, as Gackt lifted him upwards. Knowing this position well, he wrapped his arms and legs around Gackt for support and let his body be lowered down onto Gackt's waiting erection without fuss.

            “Comfy?” Gackt asked and Jon ignored the question in favour of kissing his lover’s lips. He'd waited all day to be alone with his lover and even after everything that had just happened, he was eager for this.

            Gackt was merciless with him tonight, clearly riled up by the long wait, but Jon barely noticed the rough treatment. He just wanted to be close to his lover and already he was shut off from the rest of the world, not even noticing when Chachamaru left, as he had forgotten the guitarist was even there.

            The sex didn't last long this time, as Gackt had been close to completion before they had even begun but neither man even noticed or cared. It wasn't like Gackt could hold Jon up like this for long anyway, so it was more of a relief than anything when Gackt came deep inside Jon, mixing his seed with the two men who had already left their mark on the vocalist.

            “Baby, you're amazing,” Gackt whispered, brushing his lips over Jon's before noticing his lover’s erection. “Let me thank you for being so perfect.”

            “By perfect you mean 'enormous slut',” Jon teased. “Seriously, not one of you used protection and I didn't even think to worry.”

            “No need, the only people any of us have slept with in years is each other,” Gackt replied. “You're the outside influence on our relationship.”

            “You sure they haven't cheated on you? Not to be rude but they seem rather easy.” Jon worried.

            “They're honest. Relax.” Gackt ordered, dropping to his knees and wrapping his mouth around Jon's length, knowing the vocalist would soon let go off all worries and fears. Their romantic life was beyond complicated but it didn't matter in this moment of pleasure and joy. What did complicated matter, when your life was full of so much love?


End file.
